Unknown Hero
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: One of the Ducks reveals thier feelings about their current situation on Earth and thier unnamed hero.
1. Default Chapter

It's amazing how so many things have changed since we came to Earth. Relationships, friendships, viewpoints, feelings, maturity, knowledge, experiences, perspectives, emotions. The list goes on and on. For instance the team. We started out with seven, but now we are six. Some of us are happier then others about this fact, but we wont go into that. Looking at each of my team members and myself I see strengths and weaknesses. One team member in particular seems to have had a profound effect on me. Actually, now that I think about it, he reminds me of my mentor. I look up to him. Heck, I would love to be him. He may not know it, but his actions have shaped my life and personality. A simple smile lets me know that I'm accepted and welcome. A harsh word or threatening look tells me to back off and lay low for a while. But no matter what I'm glad to have been able to have met him and have had so many experiences with him. Why, I remember this one time we were practicing passing the puck. I guess I was having an off day or something, but whatever it was I was not performing up to par. I felt bad for messing up the drills. The snide comments, displeased looks, and being rejected hurt. He could tell I was emotionally bashed and depressed. Instead of telling me I was a failure he pulled me off to the side and made me practice. True I wanted to do something else besides hockey drills, but he did not give into my meager excuses to free myself to wallow in my sorrow. He made me stay and practice. He kept pounding on me trying to make me get the drill correct. When one way of explaining the technique did not work he resorted to other methods to prove his point. He never gave up on me. Ugh, did I hate those drills and all that time I spent out there on the ice. Now that I look back, I'm glad he made me stay. I would never have gotten this far if it were not for his persistence. In a way that day was fun, even though I hated it at the time. I felt like he was picking on me, but in a way he was teaching me a valuable lesson. Call it a bonding experience, call it progressive learning, call it whatever you want, but I look at it as my first steps towards understanding that duck! Now I know that we have had misunderstandings and we have disagreed on how or when to do things, but after all someone HAD to make the decisions. So many times he's proven to be my better. Ever since we've met I've been contradicting myself. Under one pressure I behave one way, and under another pressure I do another thing. I know it looks bad and its not the right thing to do when some people look to me for answers and others see me as a role model. But that's probably what he's thinking. I mean not feeling like he's the right person for the job. How many times have I told myself that? More times then he knows, more times then anyone knows. No matter, I must keep up the confidence charade for however long it will take. I know none of us, I mean the ducks and I, are truly honest with one another. Well, maybe not ALL of us. There are a couple of my team members that I think I pretty much have figured out. Like I was saying, before I interrupted myself, he probably can see right through my mask. After all he has seen through my many disguises before. How did I ever think that I could fool him? I guess that's a failure of youth. Some days I just want to open up and tell the world my feelings. I wish that he knew my true feelings about him. It scares me sometimes he doesn't know, and that he may never will. He has a way of pushing everyone important in his life out of the way in hopes that we wont get hurt. But I was hurt. The invasion ripped me apart. Not only did I loose my home, but my family, my freedom, and my friends. I fear that I may have lost myself. Is that how HE felt when taking on this task? There are just way too many responsibilities involved for him and I. I hope I make him proud. I hope we'll be able to see each other again. I know that I'm proud of him. Will I ever be able to express my feelings to him and will I ever find the answers to all my questions? I don't know the answers. No one knows the answers to all of life's questions. I will just have to keep moving forward and try to answer all the questions I can while I'm still on this planet. Until I get home I'll have to keep strong and remember that all my loved ones; family, friends and team members; are counting on me to take Dragonus down and rid the universe of the Saurian rule forever.

Okay now whom is speaking and whom is the speaker talking about? Be careful with the last part, it is a little tricky.

Please let me know what you think. This is the first time I have tried this style of writing. Should I do another one for another one of the ducks or Saurian's? I know it was short, but Calculus class only lasts so long and so do the inspirations -_^. If you want to know if your guess is right I'll email you the answers, all you have to do is ask. 

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all related characters. I own nothing, but this very confusing piece of literature. God owns me.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love, and God Bless.


	2. Solution

Okay, I've been plagued with requests for the answer to this little riddle. Not really, but I thought that it was only fair if I told everyone the answer instead of just Beck's. I really have been meaning to post the answer, but I have been soooo busy with my hockey. Sitting in the penalty box is a hard job, but someone has to do it. Currently I am taking a NHL summer hockey school. Yippee. I'm going to be a walking bruise when I'm done, but it's worth it to improve my game.

Anyway, if you haven't guessed it all ready the speaker is none other then out lovable captain Wildwing. (You should have been able to guess that from my other writings since I love to torture that poor guy =) ) Moving on I know it was tricky but that's why I wrote it the way I did. I even confused myself. Now some of the guesses to who he is speaking about were very interesting. The sad thing about it the person whom he is speaking about is never mentioned in the show. He's his father. Come on think about it, one of his teammates reminds him of his mentor (his dad). Who is the teammate? Duke of course, but this story is a tribute to Wing's Dad. Now Wing does refer to Drake Ducane as HE and his taking on this task of leadership. 

I know I'm a meany for doing that to everyone, but I was really upset when I wrote this. My Dad was very sick with pneumonia. Pneumonia you scoff, but it's a killer to a 73-year-old fart like my dad. (I can get away with calling him that because we always joke around with one another. He calls me young whippersnapper.) I guess in a way unknown hero was my way of venting on some issues I really needed to get out into the open. Since my Dad reads almost all of my stuff once I post it, I'm pretty sure he got the message. 

Now that you know who is speaking and who he's speaking about and why I wrote it, please go give your daddy a hug. I would give Dado (my dad) one, but he's at work right now. I'll just have to give him his bear hug and crack another rib after hockey class tonight (J/K). You never know if today is the last day that you'll see your loved ones, so tell them that you love them and need them. I have almost lost my Dad at least a dozen times. I saw him have a stroke and suffer from many things that brought him close to deaths door. I worry about him every day and that tomorrow will be my last day with my Dad and best friend. Okay, so I'm getting sappy. I'm entitled to be sappy once or twice a year. 

Before I go, I need to say one more thing. Not only did I write this story for my dad, but for everyone out there. If it were not for the readers I would not have anyone to write for. Everyone who reviews my stuff is my hero. So thanks to Zimmy Kid, Darkness Queen, Boredfan, BlueMoonDuchess, and Becks for reviewing this story. And thanks to everyone else who reads my stuff. Oh and Lily C. just so you know, I worry about you too. I haven't heard from you in a long while and that scares me at times. Geesh why do you people do this to me. Make me worry that all my cool internet friends are in trouble or hurt when you don't write, or call, or whatever. (I'm being silly there) Ice I hope your okay and your computer gets better soon. Okay I've gone too far off tangent to get back to reality. One last thing who wants anything else like this kind of story? I already have a great one lined up for Grin, but I want to know which duck or saurian you want me to torture next. Until next time smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.


End file.
